poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pumbaa
Pumbaa is a Warthog and one Pooh's friends. Pooh first met Pumbaa along with Simba and Timon when he and his pals are on vacation to the Pride Lands. Trivia *Pumbaa had his first apearance as a guest star in Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island. *Pumbaa returned in ''Winnie the Pooh and The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe''. *Pumbaa started his own adventure with his friends in Timon and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Jungle Book and is one of the leaders of The Jungle Adventure Crew. *Pumbaa guest starred in the DisneyLand version of Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!. *Pumbaa made his first guest appearence in a Pokémon crossover film in Ash Ketchum Meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame. *Pumbaa guest starred in Winnie the Pooh Visits The Haunted Mansion. *Pumbaa met Benny, Leo and the El Arca Big Five, and shortly after Johnny, in Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of The Lion King. *Pumbaa will meet Littlefoot and his friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Lion King. *Pumbaa will make his first guest appearance in a Land Before Time crossover film in ''Littlefoot's Adventures of Ghostbusters''. *Pumbaa will meet Piglet's cousin Babe in Pooh's Adventures of Babe. *Pumbaa was with Pooh in Pooh, Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa. *Pumbaa will guest star in Winnie the Pooh Goes to Labyrinth. *Pumbaa guest starred in ''Winnie the Pooh in Animagique''. *Pumbaa will guest star in Pooh's Adventures of Babar: The Movie. *Pumbaa will guest star in Winnie the Pooh and The Chipmunk Adventure. *Pumbaa will guest star in the Winnie the Pooh/Indiana Jones movies. *Pumbaa will guest star in Pooh's Adventures of Swiss Family Robinson. *Pumbaa will guest star in Pooh's Adventures of Freddie as F.R.O.7.'' '' *Pumbaa will guest star in Winnie the Pooh Meets Old Yeller. *Pumbaa guest starred in Winnie the Pooh Says Hocus Pocus. *Pumbaa will guest star in Pooh's Adventures of Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. *Pumbaa will guest star in Pooh's Adventures of Honey, I Shrunk the Kids. *Pumbaa will guest star in ''Pooh's Adventures of James and the Giant Peach''. *Pumbaa will guest star in ''Winnie the Pooh in The Enchanted Tiki Room''. *Pumbaa will guest star in Ash Ketchum Meets Pocahontas. *Pumbaa will guest star in Pooh's Adventures of Mad Scientist. *Pumbaa will guest star in The FT Squad's Adventures With Phineas and Ferb. *Pumbaa will guest star in Pooh's Adventures in Star Fox 64. *Pumbaa met the Berenstain Bears in The Berenstain Bears' Adventures of the Lion King. *Pumbaa met Yogi Bear and his gang in'' Yogi Bear's Adventures of the Lion King.'' *Pumbaa will guest star in The FT Squad's Adventures in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Category:The Lion King characters Category:Animal characters Category:Protagonists Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures characters Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:SIDEKICKS Category:HEROES Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Disney characters Category:Disney heroes Category:Disney sidekicks Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:Manly heroes Category:Mario's allies Category:Spongebob's adbentures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies